The Land of box
by How to suicide
Summary: Don't pat attention to the category... If you think this is about cheese...well...you're a fucking idiot...and yeah...that's another picture of me...don't like it?...fuck you too
1. Chapter 1

**The cave of the box realm - chapter 1**  
 **Jamelly..kitty...and Dylan the God...three friends outcast to a baron. Forgotten in wasteland known to everyone as...the box realm...very little is known about this place... In fact...it is only known that it is the box realm...the three outcast's will have to survive this place until they find a way back the the normal world...they don't know the true horror of this realm. But they may soon find out...**

 **Waking up in the middle of what looked like a field. The three friends had to get to a place of shelter...looking up at the dark grey sky...they knew a storm was approaching... It took them a while to gather their thoughts and they all agreed on one thing...find a place to stay the night...**

 **After walking around for several minutes all they could see was trees and mountains...but they weren't like the trees or mountains back in the normal world...they were...made from cardboard... "Hey guys. Look over there. You seeing what I see?" Said Dylan... She pointed out what looked like a entrance to a cave... And desperate for a place to wait out the night and the storm they went to the cave and searched around inside... It was dark. And had very ominous feel...from with in the cave they could hear a faint moaning sound. But it was deep in the cave. And they decided to not investigate but to find a place within the cave to sleep...**

 **"I think I found some room!" Shouted Kitty in order to get the other twos attention. She had found 4 rooms. They were empty. Like nothing had been in them for years..there wasn't even a chair...but it was dry and had a little warmth and was good enough to shelter them from the storm...they realized that the cave its self was made from cardboard... Not rock or stone...just thick card...**

 **As the storm hit they could hear the constant battering on the outside. And thunder could be heard... They though maybe lightning would be there too but they couldn't tell from within the cave..."in the morning we need to leave and find a way to get put of here"..said jamelly... "Agreed" said the other two..."me and Dylan will take this room" said kitty. And jamelly took one of the smaller rooms...no body got any sleep... They couldn't with the constant worry the rain from the storm may dissolve the cardboard cave walls away. But that was a risk they had to take. At least it was if they was to survive the night...**

 **The next morning they could still hear the moans and groans of the cave...but the storm had passed. And that was all that mattered to the outcasts...they went outside to see the damage done to the card environment my the rain...but to their surprise... There was no water damage done to the environment at all..."hey...look at these things. They are all over"..jamelly pointed to the ground and within the card grass were little cardboard boxes... "Cardboard rain?"... Questioned kitty..." It sure looked that way" said Dylan... With that in mind the three decoded to make a plan to find a way back to their home world. Where the rain was water. And the ground was mud and stone...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything is card ?- chapter 2**  
 **"We should find a way to get back to our own world...you know. Earth" said kitty...the other two agreed...they made a plan to explore the surrounding area and see what kind of things are on this world...after hours of searching they found nothing but card trees. Card rain. And everything was just...cardboard... Or at least that's what they thought...**

 **"Maybe we should make a shelter. We aren't getting anywhere and we are miles away from the cave. We need a place to call home until we find away back to our real homes." Said jamelly. They could cut sheets of card out from the ground...when they woke up on this planet they had a bag with a few supplies. Food. Water. A torch. And a knife...taking it in turns they cut a hole into the ground pulling up large sheets of card to form walls...the cardboard wouldn't stand up by its self. So they went to take some vines from the nearby trees. Of course they were made from card too but it was string and good enough to tie the sheets of card together to create a large box...**

 **By nightfall they had a single roomed box to stay in. It had a door. A roof. Walls. And no Windows... "Why not give our little box a name?" Suggested Dylan... Before anyone else could even breath..."BOX MANSION" shouted kitty...with all that enthusiasm Dylan and jamelly couldn't say no...so it was...the box mansion...**

 **Every night they could hear the same moans coming from around them...they had thought it was just the cave that made that noise...little did they know. A threat to their life came out at night...they closed the door they made to their mansion and tried to get some rest. Not knowing what the noise was caused worry and fear among the three friends...**

 **"Hey...wake up you two" jamelly said to Dylan and kitty who were cuddled up in the corner of the room..."nooooooo...just another hour" Kitty said in a sluggish tired voice..."we need to decide if we are gonna stay here or move on guys." Jamelly continued... Eventually a grumpy Kitty and a moody Dylan got up and said they think it would be best to build up their mansion. It was the only think protection them from the weather...so they spend the next week building in the day...and sleeping in the night...**

 **One night whilst sleeping in their rooms there was a pound thumping on the walls to their mansion which now had a second floor...2 bedrooms. A main room downstairs and a balcony to stand on..."what's that noise"...kitty woke up and grabbed the torch...it was dark outside. And she needed to see what all the noise was...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The monsters - chapter 3**  
 **Slowly walking out onto the balcony. A tired kitty struggled to turn on the torch... In her struggle she realized that the noise had stopped...she though maybe it was all in her head that she had heard the noises... Just as she was about to go back to bed she thought to herself... "I need to look. I'm all curious now"... So she turned back out to the balcony and flicked on the torch...what she saw outside stole the breath from her lungs...**

 **After turning on the torch she was able to see the source of the noise... And it wasn't good..." This can't be real..." She thought...it was a large group of what looked to her like...zombies... They didn't move..they were fixated on her...everyone of them...she was frozen for a second. Lost for words...she let out a gasp of air...and in that moment. The creatures of the night sprung to life and resumed pounding at the doors and walls of the box mansion... Kitty knew this could be the end...but she had to at least try survive. So the came up with an idea to wake up her friends and stay upstairs invade the zombies managed to get in...she knew the walls were made from card...but she also knew that it was thick layers of card. And they'd have a hard time getting through...**

 **"WAKE UP. WAKE UP. YOU NEED TO SEE THIS"... kitty shouted to Dylan and jamelly. After looking at the creatures kitty had already told them her plan...baffled by the though AF a zombie Apocalypse the other two agreed and they all stayed upstairs away from the nightmares outside..." What are we gonna do...they can get through our card walls easy. Did you see how many there was?" Dylan said to break the silence..."we just have to wait and we what happens" mumbled jamelly...they all hoped they could make it to see the sun again. And they hoped the walls of cardboard could withstand the zombies long enough...**

 **"So do you think they we're the cause of the noises in that cave"...jamelly asked to the other two..." Maybe" they replied...the thought of being in the same cave as those things sent chills down their spines...a zombie Apocalypse... That seemed impossible... But that's what it looked like...that's why there was no life here...it was all...dead**

 **Kitty started to cry...she couldn't handle the fact she might be eaten alive by zombies. Dylan comforted her but she cried a little anyway...and that was when something strange happens this her tears...something even weirder than the whole planet possibly being infested with zombies...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tear monsters - chapter 4...I think ..**  
 **Kitty's tears splashed on then card floor but were not absorbed by the card...they sat there for a moment and started to pulsate... This was strange..."my tears are...moving?" Said kitty...the other two just watched and said nothing...**

 **After I couple seconds.. The tears started to grow...blue tears grew up to stand no bigger than a meter...and they grew wider. They looked like...water people... "Hello"...the tear had a mouth. And spoke English..." We. Are tear monsters.. "Said the tear..." No you're not...you're my tears..." Replied kitty..."I wanna touch em" said jamelly... "I wanna kill them" ended Dylan... The monsters seemed to have facial expression. They looked smoked by what they just heard..." No. No. Nooo...don't kill us...we aren't going to hurt you. We are here to help. You... Only kitty can make us...she's special in this world"...they didn't mean special as in retarded... They meant...like a special person who can cry tear people...**

 **"I still wanna kill you" said Dylan... "Keep her away from us.. She could be dangerous. And scary" said the tear monster..."don't cry tear dude" laughed Dylan... "We can't cry" the monster replied..."anyway...we are here to inform you...about this world...there is no way back to your normal world. So it seems you're stuck here for a little while...well. A long while...its not so bad. We can helpmyou build your...house?"..."its a mansion " said kitty.."the BOX MANSION "...**

 **the tear monsters stayed away from Dylan and jamelly and only seemed to trust kitty...but kitty was always with Dylan...and jamelly was always by himself... He never said much. He just kinda...existed...that's how he liked it...he like being by himself in this world of card. And zombies. And tear people...**

 **As the night grew on the zombies went away for the sun was rising and they only seemed to come out at night...the three friends. Didn't like the idea of zombies or people made from tears but it was just other " normal" thing in this world...**


End file.
